


Unrealistic

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: What is unrealistic? My portray of Russia





	

Eduard let out a wail as he was pushed against the wall, the taller man having a tight grip on the collar of his shirt. The Estonian looked away as violet eyes bore into him. 

“Why would you be saying such things? You aren’t really planning to leave, right?” Ivan asked, his grip loosening a bit on his collar. Eduard stared back up at him. Of course, he wanted to leave. He didn’t want to be here, not want when he was treated like this. 

“Let me go!” He yelled. He wasn’t much braver than the other Baltics, but he did have a bit of the upper hand on Ivan. He was smarter, and could turn around phrases into his favor much more easily. So he didn’t fear yelling at the man, especially when he in such positions. 

Ivan didn’t even care that he was yelling though, He simply kept him pinned against the wall. Eduard could smell the vodka on his breath, and thought it smelled putrid, a part of him longed to have some himself now, so he could tolerate Ivan’s actions. 

“Don’t you love me?” The larger man whined, which threw the smaller man off a bit. What gave him the idea that he loved him at all? Never had Eduard shown any outward care that wasn’t forced by the man’s erratic behavior. 

“Ivan, this is uncalled for-” But Eduard was cut off by wet lips pressing to his own. His eyes grew wide, and his hands grew sweaty. What was this? Why was he behaving so?

Eduard couldn’t pull away, but he longed to. With Ivan distracted though, Eduard found one of his arms free. So he did the first thing he thought to do. 

He slapped Ivan hard across the face. 

Ivan pulled back, his eyes wide and dazed at his stared and the now fearful man. Eduard’s chest rose fast, and Ivan thought he saw his glasses fog up. 

He brought a hand up to his sore cheek as he came to understand what Eduard had done. Even the young man seemed surprised, and he suddenly realized his mistake. 

“W-Wait, I’m sorry!” He cried, but Ivan wasn’t even angry. He looked down at his feet, before looking back up. Eduard was shaking, and his breath was hard. He was panicking. 

“Did you mean that?” Ivan asked, still holding his cheek. Eduard shook his head furiously. 

“I-I would never!” Eduard argued, feeling tears sting his eyes, expecting the taller one to fully repay him for what he had done. 

“You don’t like it when I kiss you…” Ivan mumbled, looking away. Eduard closed his eyes. He didn’t want to give Ivan the idea that that was okay, at all. 

“You should ask before doing such things.” Eduard said, looking back at Ivan, who stared at him with a childlike wonder that made the Estonian question how this man was just pinning him against the wall. 

“Then, can I kiss you?” He asked, to which Eduard rolled his eyes and pushed at Ivan. 

“No.” He mumbled, still refusing to let Ivan have him, despite facing punishment for doing so. 

Ivan looked hurt, but moved in closer to Eduard. The man pressed himself against the wall to avoid his touch. 

Ivan sighed, before looking away. “Is this why you want to leave/?” He asked. And once more, Eduard was stunned, did he really not know the true reason why he wanted to go? That Ivan was a menace? 

“It hadn’t occurred to me before…” Eduard mumbled, before his cheek was suddenly being embraced by the gloved hand of Ivan. Eduard didn’t recoil from this touch, but he wasn’t very comfortable with it. 

“If I asked more after, then you would stay, yes?” Ivan asked. Eduard didn’t know what to say. He avoided the bright shining eyes the stared at him longingly. 

“I...suppose that might make sense…” Eduard said. It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either. Ivan smiled brightly, and pulled away, allowing the Estonian to breath out a sigh of relief. 

“Then everyday I will be asking for you to love me.” Ivan said sweetly, and the man watched in bewilderment as he walked out of the room.


End file.
